official_spacefandomcom-20200213-history
Rules
Minor Rules These are rules that have less than 3 days of punishment on the first offense with more than 4 offenses before a permanent ban. Severity 0 These are minor rules that only apply to chat. The first offense is a warning, then every offense after that has a chat ban with 1 hour more than the previous. No amount of severity 0 offenses will get a permanent chat ban or block. If the last time this rule was broken was 30 or more days ago, the next offense will start at 1 hour again. *Cheating in chat games *Spam *Flood Severity 1 Severity 1 rules will start with a warning, then a 1-day block, then 2, then 5, then, on the 4th offense, 15. On the fifth offense, the block is permanent. If it's a chat rule, then instead of a block, it's a chat ban. The severity 1 general rules will have examples. General *Minor vandalism (Saying random stuff on pages) *Trolling (Saying something doesn't work or something that really does and that it's trash or something) Chat *Soft scamming people (Saying that like the first person to say I gets free admin or something) *Profanity (Swear words) Severity 2 Severity 2 rules will start with a warning on the first offense, the second will get a 2 day block, the third will get a 8 day block, and the fourth will get a 16 day block. The fifth will be permanent. If it's a chat rule, then it will have a chat ban for the specified time with a 1-day block for each. General *General Vandalism (Creating spam pages and changing them back after someone marks them for deletion) *Bullying on blog posts *Constantly making repetitive small edits on a single page then undoing them again or making a single word/sentence in multiple edits (badge farming) *Minor Profile vandalism (Adding a few random things onto the profile page on another user) *Sending spam messages to a user *Bullying Chat *Fearmongering *Bullying (Picking on somebody) Important Rules These rules will include a punishment longer than 4 days on the first offense. These have less than 5 offenses before the user gets a permanent block. Severity 3 Severity 3 rules are considered important. The first offense will be a warning, the second will be a 15 day block, and the third offense will be a 60 day block. The fourth offense will be permanent. If it's a chat offense, the block will be replaced with a chat ban as well as a block that's half as long as the chat ban (permanent chat bans will also be permanent blocks now) General *Heavy Vandalism (Vandalizing many pages and creating new spam pages, and posting troll messages) Chat *Heavy Bullying (Lying about another user doing bad things {aka slandering} to crash their reputation, telling people not to let them participate in chat games) *Harassment Severity 4 Severity 4 rules are considered important. The first offense will be an 8 day block, with a 32 day block on the second offense and a 50 day block on the third. The fourth offense will result in a permanent block and chat ban. Severity 4, 5, and 6 rules will have both chat bans and blocks for the time specified. General *General Profile Vandalism (Posting infoboxes/bias to things on others' profiles) Chat *Extreme Bullying (Bullying someone 24/7, telling them to do bad things, stuff like that) Critical Rules Violating any of these rules will result in a permanent block and chat ban before the 3rd offense. Severity 5 Severity 5 rules will result in a 120-day ban on the first offense, and a permanent ban on the second. General *Clearing pages (However, clearing vandalism pages is allowed, and even encouraged) *Category Badge Farming (Adding articles to 50 or more useless categories to get achievements) *Image Badge Farming (Adding pointless or unrelated images to articles) *Blog Badge Farming (Posting random comments on blog posts) Severity 6 Violating any of these rules will instantly result in a permanent chat ban and block. General *Real Violence *Inappropriate images *Heavy profile vandalism (editing their profile to contain inappropriate things or threats) *Threats *Sockpuppeting (using alternate accounts to bypass bans) *Inappropriate vandalism (Vandalism that is inappropriate) *Abusing moderator/admin privileges Chat *Telling users to do non-pg things *Threats